David (AF)
David is the main antagonist of A Front. He pits his wit against the likes of Krillin, which results in almost the entirety of the plot. He seeks to level the world and then take over as the "benevolent overlord", which he tries to do via highly destructive means. He is first introduced in the chapter "Thank Kai" and last appears in the chapter "Cuomo". He reappears in the sequel, The Eye. Overview Appearance David is of tall height, about 6' 4'' feet tall. He is fairly skinny and boney, while also being quite pale. His hair is brown in color and his eyes are green. Although large in stature, he is for the most part very normal in appearance, which makes it both difficult to pick him out in a crowd and it makes searching for him nigh impossible. Personality Narcissistic, psychopathic, and anarchistic, David is nevertheless outwardly friendly. His interactions with people are very normal, prompting many to deem him as normal. Krillin himself was originally tricked by this cordiality, going so far as to not even engage him in combat on their first meeting. Despite this warmness, he is still capable of killing millions without giving too much thought to it. He puts his own values and ideals above the lives of others, resulting in many of his actions throughout the stories he is featured in. Intellect Along with his evil attributes, he is also very intelligent. Despite being far the weaker than Krillin, his plots are tricky enough to compete with Krillin and eventually overcome him. He is an unparalelled engineer, designing innumerable robots, powerful weapons, and even a celestial machine. Were his life to take a different path, his inventions could have no doubt benefited the world. History He plays a major part in the story of A Front. He puts together a massive plot using the Dragon Balls, although Krillin provides major adversity in the execution of such a role. Little is known of his early life, outside of the fact that he at one point enlisted as an engineer in the Red Ribbon Army. More light is shed on his backstory and early life throughout the sequel to A Front and the currently untitled special. Fighting Style David is physically much weaker than any of the Z Fighters, excluding perhaps Chiaotzu and Yajirobe. He is also completely untrained in any form of martial arts, meaning that his fighting is usually very unsophisticated and clumsy. However, when giving the element of surprise and the proper assets, David can be a very effective fighter. Trivia *The character is, in many ways, a caricaturized version of the creator, Destructivedisk. However, his negative aspects are nevertheless very amplified. *His name comes from the fact that David was the 5th most common male name in 1984. The novel, 1984, features a totalitarian government, which were initially the ideals that David's ideology was based on. However, since then, his character has changed. See Also *A Front Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Destructivedisk